Un recuerdo hermoso
by shinobu-k
Summary: (FFX-2) Yuna, Rikku y Paine acuden a una fiesta en Luca, donde se disputará un juego. El ganador recibe una llave para... Leedlo (S Shojo ai x cierto)


**¡Hola! Pues na, me apetecía escribir esta historia del Final X-2 y aquí está. No es gran cosa, pero es algo. Mi primer shojo ai jeje. Por cierto, lo que hay entre comillas es dialogo, k x h o x b, no lleva guión (no pretendo entender cm funciona este askeroso editor...)  
Ojala os guste**

**

* * *

**

**Un recuerdo hermoso.**

¡Yuny! – chilló la rubia, subiendo apuradamente las escaleras - ¡Estoy contentísima¡Histérica¡Vamos a Luca¡Voy a convencer a Hermano¡Hay fiesta¿Y que es una fiesta sin las YuRiPa?

¿Nada? – preguntó, bostezando. Se levantó de la cama para estirarse.  
- ¡Exacto¡Nada¡Así que vamos!

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Rikku cuando se percató de que su prima vestía sólo unas minúsculas bragas y una camiseta de tirantes a juego.

Vístete…. ¡Barrabar, estás mirando¡Te mataré¡Voy a sacarte tus sucios ojos de hypello pervertido con un tenedor!  
- ¡No, sheñorita Rikku¡No eshtoy mirando! – respondió el nombrado, tapándose los ojos con las enormes manos azules - ¡La sheñorita Yuna esh shagrada, nunca la miraría!  
- Ajá… Así que a mi si que me mirarías¿eh?  
- ¡No he dicho esho, sheñorita¡Nunca miraría a ninguna!  
- Ya… - se volvió a una y encontró a esta tumbada de nuevo en la cama, dormitando - ¡Eh¡Espabila!

Se subió sobre ella de un salto y le palmeó las mejillas.

"Yuny, despiertate. Vístete. Te espero en el puente. No vuelvas a dormirte¿me oyes?"  
- Hmm… Si, no dormiré…  
- ¡Barrabar!  
- ¿Shi?  
- Te la encargo. Cuídala.  
- Shi, sheñorita Rikku. Lo haré.

A media tarde el Celsius llegó a Luca.  
Las chicas estaban listas para pasar un buen rato y ver a algunos amigos… olvidar preocupaciones por unas pocas horas…

Pero Yuna aún no sabia de que trataba la fiesta y ni Rikku ni Paine parecían querer soltar prenda.

Bajaron todas, acompañadas por Shinra y Barrabar, que iba con su novia Lucy.  
Colega alegó que Hermano se encontraba mal y se quedaría a cuidarle, cosa que ya de por si era bastante extraña.  
Que Hermano faltara a una fiesta…

"¿No te parece raro?" – quiso saber Yuna.  
- Déjalo. Nos divertiremos solas. Así es mejor.

Rikku se agarró del brazo de su prima, dejando a Paine atrás.

"No corráis tanto…" - protestó.

Rikku le sacó la lengua y aceleró el paso, arrastrando a Yuna con ella.

Llegaron al estadio. Estaba todo lleno, gente que iba y venia, la ciudad rebosaba vida.  
La noche caía y la luna llena se asomaba de tanto en tanto, desgarrando pequeñas nubes aisladas a su paso.

"¡Bienvenidos todos! El concurso especial de Rompe esferas va a dar comienzo. Por favor, que todos los participantes inscritos suban al escenario. Se formarán grupos aleatorios de jugadores. Los vencedores pasarán a las siguientes rondas hasta la final. El premio, como sabréis, es esta llave dorada" – Rin señaló una pequeña llave que flotaba a su lado. Tenía unas diminutas alas de cristal transparente.  
- ¡Adelante¡Que gane el mejor!  
- ¡No! – chilló Yuna, enfadada por el engaño - ¡Decidme que no habéis hecho lo que creo que habéis hecho!  
- ¡Es divertido, Yuny! – protestó Rikku.  
- Pues yo lo odio. Soy malísima en el Rompe esferas y lo sabes. ¡Lo has hecho a posta para jorobarme!  
- ¡Claro que no, Yuny¡Sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos… y ganar la llave…!

Yuna miró a Paine, esperando obtener su apoyo, sabiendo que a la chica tampoco le agradaba aquel juego.

"A mi no me mires. Sólo participáis vosotras."  
- Traidora – gruñó, cruzándose de brazos – Está bien. Total, voy a perder en la primera partida…  
- ¡Bien! – gritó su prima, saltando feliz, abrazándola con fuerza, la besaba repetidamente en la mejilla – Bajemos.

Yuna asintió y ambas fueron hasta el escenario, donde muchos esperaban ser llamados y saber con quien debían competir.

Las chicas saludaron a algunos amigos y conocidos, hasta que el juego dio comienzo.

A Yuna le tocó con Rin. Perdió, pero fue una partida divertida, porque Rin era un hombre muy gracioso y que animaba a Yuna constantemente.

Bajó del escenario después de despedirse y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Paine.

"¿Qué tal?"  
- Ya ves, a la primera. Pero ha estado bien. A lo mejor si practico un poco… Quizá no sea tan aburrido…  
- Jeje. Lo sabía. Te ha liado… Esta prima tuya…  
- Por cierto¿Dónde está?  
- Allí¿no la ves?  
- ¿Aún no la descalificaron¿Y juega con Shinra? Pobre, va a perder…

La mayoría de la gente iba saliendo ya del escenario. Los que seguían jugando eran cada vez menos, hasta que al final sólo quedaban Shelinda y Rikku.

"No sabia que eras tan buena, para llegar hasta aquí" – dijo la ex invocadora, sorprendida, pues Rikku parecía demasiado nerviosa como para jugar a ese tipo de cosas tan poco movidas…

Bueno, he estado practicando… No te lo tomes a mal, pero quiero esa llave…

¿Tanto deseas ver lo que te mostrará…?

No sé lo que me mostrará, pero voy a ganarla por Yuny. Ella está mirándome, animando. No puedo decepcionarla. No después de haber llegado hasta aquí.

Rikku colocó su última esfera y la victoria fue suya. Shelinda sonrió. Rikku dio un salto y miró hacia las gradas, saludando y llamando a su prima entre gritos de alegría.

"¡He ganado¡Yunyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
- Ha sido muy divertido. Espero que la llave te muestre algo bonito. Disfrútala – Shelinda le hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario.  
- Lo hizo¿eh? – murmuró Paine.  
- Si. Es genial. ¿Para que servirá esa llave¿Te imaginas que encontramos una esfera valiosa?  
- No lo creo…

Rin le hizo entrega de la llave-libélula. Rikku la atrapó entre sus manos, tapándola para que no escapara. Bajó para ir con las chicas. La gente aplaudía y la vitoreaba.

"Tómala. Es para ti. He estado entrenando duro para conseguirla."

Rikku… Gracias… - la abrazó… - Pero… ¿Para que sirve…?  
- Tranquila, Rin me ha dicho que lo sabremos… Tócala.

Quedaron tocando ambas la llave. Una luz salió de esta, las envolvió, transportándolas fuera de Luca.  
Yuna cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiéndose mareada. Rikku la abrazó.

"Yuny… Abre los ojos…" - susurró.

Sorprendida, miró alrededor. El Río de la Luna. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí…¿Y para que…?

"¿Qué hacemos…?"  
- Será parte del regalo¿no crees…? – la pequeña llave-libélula se removía nerviosa entre las manos de las chicas. De pronto, no pudieron sujetarla más y escapó.  
- ¡Se va!  
- No pasa nada, Yuny… Esperemos a ver que hace… ¡A lo mejor es un tesoro¡Y nos guía hasta él!  
- ¿Tú crees? – Rikku le cogió la mano a su prima. Esta temblaba. Esperaron expectantes. Vieron a la llave moverse hacia el lago, adentrándose en él, bajando lentamente hasta desaparecer en el fondo.  
- ¡AH¡Se hundió!  
- Esperemos…

Miles de lucilos comenzaron a ascender del agua, bailando sobre el lago, moribundos, decrépitos, ahogándose en si mismos, inundando de belleza el paisaje.

"Es precioso" – susurró la rubia, apretando con fuerza la cálida mano de Yuna.

Sí… Las almas… de los muertos… ¿Estará él… entre ellos…? – una lágrima amenazó por escapar de sus ojos, pero Rikku la limpió, y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.  
- No pienses eso… Está vivo… Esperándote… En algún lugar… Él te quiere tanto… tanto como yo… Seguro…  
- Rikku… - Rikku deseaba no contenerse más, no guardar más aquel sentimiento que la carcomía, acercarse un poco más a los labios de su prima y…

Pero entonces la llave emergió… Revoloteando sobre el lago, trazando círculos entre los agónicos lucilos. Una cabeza asomó a unos pocos metros de la orilla, unos cabellos dorados, como tejidos con hilo de oro puro… se elevó un poco, parte del cuerpo se veía, las piernas permanecían dentro del agua.

"Un… ¡Una sirena!" – gritó Rikku, sorprendida gratamente - ¡Que preciosa¿A que si, Yuny¡Es preciosa! – Yuna asintió. La sirena no se movió de donde estaba, pero les habló desde allí.  
- Acércate, tú, ganadora…  
- Que me acerque… ¿Como…?  
- Camina sobre el lago…  
- ¿Qué QUE?  
- Solo hazlo…

Rikku se encogió de hombros.

"Espero no pillar un catarro en cuanto me caiga…" - bromeó, mirando a Yuna.

Puso un pie sobre el agua… pero no se hundió. El pie permanecía firme.  
Rikku abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

"¿Qué está pasando…? No… no me… ¡Puedo andar sobre el agua¡Mira, Yuny¡Ando sobre el agua¡Como tú cuando Enviabas!" – Rikku se movió nerviosa, saltó varias veces, caminó una y otra vez por el mismo sitio, asegurándose de que lo que vivía estaba pasando realmente.  
- Rikku… Estás haciéndola esperar – la regañó su prima.  
- Voy… - se acercó con timidez hasta la sirena. Esta extendió su mano hacia ella.  
- Dame tu mano… - demandó.

Rikku se arrodilló ante ella y le dio la mano. Era fría y viscosa, pero no desagradable. Al contrario, le transmitía mucha paz.

"Quiero hacer realidad un sueño para ti. Desea algo y lo tendrás… Desea algo desde el fondo de tu corazón y será tuyo…"  
- Yo… - dudó la chica – No deseo nada… - dijo, sabiendo que lo que deseaba nunca podria cumplirse, y si lo hacia, no queria que fuera solo por esa noche… - Sólo… me conformaría… con revivir algo hermoso, si está en tu mano concederlo…  
- No siempre las cosas más hermosas son mejores… Pero hay recuerdos buenos en tu corazón, Rikku… ¿Te gustaría revivir el más hermoso…? Entonces tu premio es ese…

Yuna sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Una luz envolvía el cuerpo de su prima, temía que estuviera sufriendo, pero no, no parecía tener cara de sufrir…

"Rikku…"  
- Ve con ella… - la llave llegó hasta la mano libre de Rikku y esta la cogió y la dejo caer al agua, junto a la sirena. Se hundió.

Yuna sintió como una cálida sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, sintió su ropa desvanecerse, para ser mágicamente reemplazadas por otras… Un vestido blanco, corto, el pelo recogido, aquel velo…

Rikku soltó la mano de la sirena y corrió hacia Yuna.

"¡Yuny¡Estás…¡Gracias!" – pero al volverse, la sirena ya no estaba. El lago volvía a recuperar su estado natural y los lucilos continuaban preñando el aire frío del otoño de sus dulces colores – "Guapísima…" - agarró sus manos para mirarla bien – "Preciosa… Siempre me gustó ese vestido… Aquel día… estabas… eras la novia más guapa que hubiera existido jamás… Mi Yuny…" - sollozó contra su pecho – "Mi Yuny… preparada para casarse… con otro…"  
- ¿Rikku…?

Yuna no podía reaccionar, no entendía lo que pasaba. Rikku no podía controlar las lágrimas, la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, no podía ni quería soltarla. Y menos callarse…

"Yuna, Yuna… Cuanto te quiero, mi Yuna… No quiero que vuelva jamás… Si vuelve, nunca serás mia… Nunca más… Me muero de dolor, Yuna… ¿Qué puedo hacer…? Déjame abrazarte, por favor, hasta que llegue el día…"  
- Rikku… ¿Qué te pasa…¿Qué estás…?  
- Me duele recordar… Te ibas a casar con él, con otro… Me moría, yo te amaba… Te amaba tanto… ¿Por que no podía estar contigo…? Porque… soy una chica… Porque existe él… Porque nunca seré… lo que tu te mereces…  
- Rikku – susurró, afectada, comprendiendo al fin lo que su prima decía – Perdóname… Por no haberme dado cuenta… antes… Yo…  
- No digas nada… Yuny, por favor… No digas nada… Dime sólo… Dime solo que tu puedes ser feliz… Dime que puedes ser feliz, aunque yo no pueda serlo…

Yuna le acarició una mejilla, mientras la otra arrastraba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Las manos de Rikku se aferraban con fuerza al vestido de su prima.

"Perdóname, Rikku…"  
- Perdóname tú a mi… - sollozó, consiguiendo apartarse al final – Perdona las cosas que he dicho, he perdido el control… Yo solo quiero que seas feliz… - le dio la espalda, mirando al lago, perdiendo los húmedos ojos en la lejanía, en la distancia…. Yuna la abrazó.  
- Rikku… Perdóname… Lo superaremos… Y algún día… ambas seremos felices… Te lo prometo…  
- Es una promesa – susurró – Tienes que… cumplirla….  
- Así será…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**En principio iba a haber un casto beso, pero... no se, al final no lo puse no se xk XD  
Nos leemos  
Shinobita**


End file.
